


Círculo

by apocrypha73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: Cuando Michael destruye a Anna en 1978, Castiel consigue salvar una pequeña parte de su gracia antes de que desaparezca por completo, y encuentra el modo de traerla de vuelta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en livejournal el 7 de Junio de 2010

 

Primera parte

 

_“I know her name_   
_But now she never seems the same_   
_She don’t talk to me_   
_She can take no sympathy_   
_Because she’s highly strung”.— Spandau Ballet, Highly Strung_

 

 

 

Para alguien que jamás había perdido el sentido en miles y miles de años, ni una sola vez desde que fuera creado, despertar traía consigo una terrorífica sensación de vulnerabilidad.

Castiel volvió en sí con un sobresalto, desorientado y confuso. Un segundo estaba profundamente dormido, y al siguiente se incorporaba en la cama como impulsado por un muelle, presa de un repentino ataque de pánico. Inspiró aire a grandes bocanadas, el pecho atenazado por una sensación de ahogo; con el corazón de su recipiente trepidando a un ritmo frenético, como si intentara escapar de su cuerpo.

Le asaltó de pronto un fuerte mareo, y tuvo que agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sólo entonces reparó en dónde se hallaba: estaba en un dormitorio decorado con dudoso gusto, con profusión de corazones y flores, en el que predominaba el color rojo. Su mirada hizo un breve recorrido por las paredes y los muebles, hasta que finalmente reparó en los bebés alados y regordetes, armados con diminutos arcos y flechas, tallados en la madera del cabecero de cama. Una cama que, por cierto, también tenía forma de corazón.

Fue entonces cuando supo que estaba allí porque le había llevado Dean. Ésa era la clase de bromas que le gustaba gastar.

Una vez pasado el desconcierto inicial, sin embargo, otros temores se apoderaron de su ánimo. Sin duda, los Winchester habrían ido a buscar a sus padres para protegerlos, y si Anna había llegado hasta ellos, se temía lo peor. La conocía bien, sabía lo fuerte que era incluso estando apartada del poder del cielo. Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de poder vencerla él mismo, así que no se hacía ilusiones con respecto a la suerte que cuatro humanos podían correr enfrentándose a ella.

Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo, pero al ponerse en pie tuvo que detenerse un momento, cerrando los ojos, para controlar otra oleada de mareo. Maldiciendo su debilidad, respiró profundamente varias veces, con lentitud, hasta que se sintió lo bastante recuperado como para desplazarse hasta el domicilio de John y Mary Winchester.

Lo encontró vacío, lo que sólo hizo que aumentara su preocupación. Algo había ocurrido, lo presentía.

No podía localizar a Sam ni a Dean, así que tendría que intentarlo con sus padres y confiar en que estuvieran los cuatro juntos. De momento, era la mejor opción que tenía.

 

******

 

Detectó su presencia incluso antes de materializarse junto al refugio de emergencia de los Campbell, y se sintió sacudido por un escalofrío de temor.

¿Michael? ¿Michael estaba allí?

Castiel reaccionó justo a tiempo, logrando ocultarse antes de ser descubierto. Nunca se había alegrado tanto como entonces de haber decidido grabar en el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak los mismos símbolos enoquianos que protegían a los Winchester. Michael no podría presentirle, incluso estando prácticamente a su lado.

Pero si el arcángel estaba allí, eso significaba que todo había sido una trampa. Anna no había escapado, sino que la habían dejado marchar, tal como Castiel había supuesto desde el principio. La habían soltado, a sabiendas de que ella trataría de ponerse en contacto con Dean y Sam. Después de eso, sólo tenían que seguirla sin que se diera cuenta, y Anna les llevaría directamente hasta los hermanos. El anzuelo perfecto.

Seguramente habían estado contando con que Dean confiara en ella y le revelase su paradero. La intervención de Castiel había torcido sus planes, obligándoles a todos a dar este largo rodeo en el espacio y el tiempo, pero al final, el resultado había sido el mismo.

En ese instante, todas las piezas encajaron en su sitio, dejándole ver el puzzle completo de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Castiel se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan estúpido. Tendría que haber imaginado que el cielo jamás habría permitido que John y Mary Winchester muriesen antes de que nacieran sus hijos. Sam y Dean no necesitaban acompañarle en aquel viaje al pasado, porque sus padres nunca habían estado en verdadero peligro. Lo único que habían conseguido con ello era caer de lleno en las redes tendidas por Michael y los demás. Puede que Anna hubiese ejercido de anzuelo, pero Castiel había sido el sedal.

La única que de verdad corría el riesgo de morir allí, era Anna.

Muy a su pesar, no tardó en comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. Agazapado junto a una ventana, Castiel se asomó con mucho cuidado, justo a tiempo de ver cómo Michael, utilizando a John Winchester como recipiente, posaba una mano sobre el pecho de Anna y ésta comenzaba a arder hasta quedar reducida a cenizas.

Debía darse prisa, no tenía mucho tiempo. Extendió una mano hacia delante, recitando unas palabras en el idioma arcano de los ángeles, el lenguaje oscuro y antiguo con el que Dios creó el universo, y que ahora debía servirle para retener cuanto pudiera de la gracia de Anna, aunque sólo fuese una pequeña brizna, antes de que su esencia se disipara por completo.

Castiel tembló y se estremeció violentamente con la fuerza del poder que intentaba invocar. Por un momento, tuvo miedo de que Michael pudiera detectar el hechizo tan fácilmente como se distinguiría una hoguera en plena noche sobre una llanura, pero se negó a pensar en eso para no perder la concentración. Un dolor punzante, casi insoportable, le atravesó la cabeza de parte a parte, haciéndole flaquear. Era incluso peor que lo que había sentido al viajar en el tiempo con los Winchester a cuestas. A duras penas consiguió mantenerse en pie, aferrándose a una voluntad que ni él mismo imaginaba que tenía, mientras continuaba pronunciando las palabras del encantamiento en voz alta y clara.

Cuando todo acabó, sin embargo, encontró la recompensa a sus esfuerzos sobre la palma de su mano, en forma de un pequeño relicario de cristal en cuyo interior brillaba débilmente una neblina irisada. Sintió que le inundaba el alivio, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. En teoría, él había ido hasta allí para matarla, no para salvarla. Seguramente, si se paraba a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer, llegaría a la conclusión de que se había vuelto loco.

Pero Castiel no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras cerraba el puño en torno al relicario y apretaba la mano contra su pecho, protegiéndolo instintivamente.

Retazos de la conversación que Michael estaba manteniendo con Dean en el interior de la cabaña llegaban hasta él de forma intermitente, pero apenas podía distinguirlos por encima de las palpitaciones que retumbaban en sus oídos. De todas formas, sabía demasiado bien lo que su hermano estaría diciéndole al cazador. Le preocupaba el efecto que sus palabras tendrían sobre las emociones de Dean, ya frágiles de por sí después de todo el estrés al que habían sido sometidas durante años. Sin embargo, no podía ni soñar con interrumpirles. Ni en su mejor momento habría sido rival para Michael, mucho menos estando tan debilitado. Dean no corría ningún peligro inmediato, de todas formas, y Castiel no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a esa idea y dejarles terminar.

Largo rato después de que Michael hubiera enviado a los hermanos de vuelta a su época, de que John y Mary Winchester hubieran regresado a su casa sin conservar el menor recuerdo de lo ocurrido, y de que el propio arcángel se marchara, Castiel por fin se sintió con fuerzas para volver al motel donde Dean le había dejado esa tarde. Antes de dar el salto, su mano derecha se cerró con fuerza sobre el exterior del bolsillo en el que había guardado el pequeño recipiente de cristal, sintiendo como si la gracia de Anna le devolviera un poco de calor.

 

****

 

Llevaba horas contemplando fijamente el relicario, repitiéndose mentalmente la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No podía entenderlo. Anna era peligrosa, para él y para los Winchester. Había comenzado aquella misión con un solo propósito en la mente: acabar con ella. En cambio, a la hora de la verdad, había terminado haciendo exactamente lo contrario. En vez de agradecer su buena suerte y alegrarse de que Michael le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo, la había salvado. Y por más que pensaba en ello, no podía entender qué era lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo.

Lo único que sabía era que, al sostener en sus manos ese último retazo de la vida de Anna, su corazón se llenaba de una emoción extraña, cálida y reconfortante, que sólo podía describir como esperanza.

Si conseguía restituirla, tendría otra oportunidad para enmendar los errores que había cometido con ella. Tal vez encontraría el modo de compensarla por su cobardía al permitir que la atraparan, de hacerse perdonar.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo mucho que pesaban sobre su corazón las cosas que había hecho tras ser torturado y disciplinado en el cielo. Especialmente, las que concernían a Anna.

Ese pensamiento le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca y una sensación de inquietud en el estómago, pero los hizo a un lado, concentrándose en la tarea que tenía por delante. No ayudaría a nadie regodeándose en la culpa, y todavía no había conseguido salvar realmente a Anna. Aún debía restaurar su gracia por completo y devolverle su cuerpo humano, para que pudiera caminar sobre la tierra. Pero no tenía poder suficiente para lograr ninguna de las dos cosas.

Necesitaba ayuda. Y sólo había un ser en todo el mundo con la capacidad de prestársela.

Si estaría dispuesto a hacerlo o no, eso ya era otra cuestión.

 

****

 

\- ¿Cómo demonios me has encontrado?

Gabriel permanecía de pie en el centro de la habitación, una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una pose relajada que, para unos ojos menos avispados que los de Castiel, habría podido pasar por auténtica indiferencia. Aburrimiento, incluso. Pero las casi imperceptibles líneas de tensión que irradiaban desde las comisuras de su boca y los puños ligeramente apretados a los costados de su cuerpo delataban su irritación. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa: después de siglos y siglos ocultándose de sus hermanos bajo la apariencia de un dios pagano, no debía de haberle sentado nada bien que Castiel le invocase.

\- No es difícil, si sabes qué buscar- respondió éste último, reacio a dar demasiadas explicaciones. Se preguntó si Gabriel habría notado que el ángel que tenía delante no era el Castiel de 1978. O si acaso le importaba. El ángel pensó en su otro yo, el que sí pertenecía a esa época. Estaría en algún remoto rincón del cosmos, sirviendo bajo el mando de Anna sin tener ni idea de lo que le esperaba en los próximos treinta años. A Castiel no se le escapó la ironía.

\- No te preocupes- continuó-, soy el único que sabe que te escondes tras este disfraz. Tu tapadera está a salvo. De momento.

No intentó maquillar la velada amenaza que contenían esas dos últimas palabras. Sin embargo, si esperaba alguna reacción intensa por parte de Gabriel, ya fuese de miedo o de rabia, el resultado fue profundamente decepcionante. El arcángel se limitó a enarcar las cejas, frunciendo la boca en una mueca mitad apreciativa y mitad condescendiente.

\- Vaya, vaya- murmuró lentamente, esbozando una engañosa sonrisa de complacencia-. El pequeñín se nos hace mayor. Quién lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Hablo en serio, Gabriel.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Yo nunca lo hago. Me parece una vulgaridad.

Echó a andar despacio, describiendo un amplio círculo alrededor de Castiel mientras le estudiaba con detenimiento. Éste aceptó el escrutinio sin inmutarse y esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió a tener a su hermano frente a frente.

\- Está bien, dime- dijo Gabriel al terminar, abriendo los brazos como una invitación-. ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí, Don Risueño? La curiosidad me está matando.

Castiel sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina el pequeño relicario y se lo tendió al arcángel. Éste lo tomó cuidadosamente de su mano abierta y lo observó con atención.

\- ¿Anna?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, alzando una ceja con aire socarrón. En el fondo, estaba disfrutando del drama, eso era evidente.

Castiel asintió.

\- Necesito que la resucites, y que reconstruyas su recipiente humano.

Gabriel alzó la vista del relicario hacia el rostro del otro ángel, frunciendo los labios.

\- ¿Sólo eso?- respondió con sarcasmo-. ¿Y qué más? ¿No quieres que haga salir el sol por el oeste, por ejemplo? ¿O que consiga que los Bee Gees se corten el pelo?

\- Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil- reconoció Castiel con impaciencia, ignorando deliberadamente el tono burlón-. Pero tú eres el único con poder suficiente a quien puedo recurrir. Nadie más estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí?- hizo un gesto circular con la mano, como abarcando su propio rostro-. Soy infinitamente más guapo que la Madre Teresa, por lo que es imposible que me hayas confundido con ella. Así que, ¿qué gano yo con todo esto?

Castiel apretó la mandíbula.

\- Mi silencio- contestó, implacable-. Ayúdame en esto y podrás seguir divirtiéndote sin que nadie te moleste. Niégate, y esta misma noche tendrás a Michael ante tu puerta.

Era el mayor farol que se había marcado en toda su existencia, pero estaba desesperado y ése era el único argumento con que contaba para convencer a Gabriel. Éste no sabía que, treinta años en el futuro, Castiel sería un fugitivo del cielo y no podría ni pensar en acercarse a Michael sin ser fulminado. Se concentró en bloquear todo pensamiento relacionado con su verdadera situación, por si acaso Gabriel intentaba leerle la mente. Los dos ángeles se midieron con la mirada durante un momento que a Castiel se le hizo eterno. Finalmente, el arcángel sonrió de medio lado con algo parecido a la admiración en su rostro, como si el hecho de que Castiel se la hubiera jugado le hiciera sentirse orgulloso de su hermano. Sin embargo, el sentimiento no era tan fuerte como para disimular del todo su indignación por verse atrapado.

\- Muy bien- dijo, en un tono que podría haber pasado por divertido para cualquier otro que no le conociera tan bien-. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes podré irme. Trae aquí.

Tendió una mano, para que Castiel depositara en ella el diminuto contenedor que guardaba lo que quedaba de Anna. Caminó hasta la ridícula cama en forma de corazón y colocó el relicario sobre el centro del colchón. Luego se volvió hacia Castiel con una pícara sonrisa y, simplemente, chasqueó los dedos.

La habitación reverberó como un espejismo durante un par de segundos. Al volver a estabilizarse, Anna estaba tendida sobre la cama, inconsciente.

\- Muy bien. Hecho- anunció, satisfecho. Su mirada recorrió lentamente la figura tendida de la muchacha pelirroja y dejó escapar un silbido-. Guau, menudo bombón de recipiente se ha buscado Anna, ¿eh? Me dan ganas de quedarme un rato por aquí, a ver cómo se encuentra cuando se despierte.

Una rabia fría y amarga se alojó en la boca del estómago de Castiel al oírle.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de nuestra hermana?- le increpó, indignado.

Para su exasperación, Gabriel se echó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Hermana?- replicó en tono burlón-. ¡Claro que sí, somos una gran familia feliz! Creo que has estado observando a los humanos con demasiado interés últimamente, Castiel. Estás empezando a pensar como ellos.

Castiel se tensó inmediatamente al oírle. Quizá Gabriel sabía más sobre la verdad de lo que aparentaba, después de todo. Pensó en tratar de escudriñar el alma del arcángel en busca de confirmación, pero cambió de opinión incluso antes de intentarlo. Su descarriado hermano jamás le habría permitido husmear en su mente y, además, al notar la intrusión habría sospechado.

\- En fin- suspiró entonces Gabriel, frotándose las manos-. Me encantaría quedarme a darte una charla sobre biología humana y el origen de ciertos tabúes, pero… en realidad no me apetece, así que me voy a marchar. Ya lo dejaremos para otro día, ¿vale?

Castiel no contestó, sabiendo que el otro ángel no esperaba realmente su permiso para irse, y tampoco es que a él le importara en absoluto. Gabriel ya había cumplido lo que necesitaba de él, lo que quisiera hacer después le traía sin cuidado. Comenzó a volverse hacia Anna, esperando oír en cualquier momento la ráfaga de viento que delataría la partida del arcángel, pero en lugar de eso, oyó su voz junto al oído.

\- Por cierto- susurró, como si tal cosa-. Sabes que tarde o temprano pienso cobrarme esto, ¿verdad?

Sin inmutarse, sin vacilación, Castiel giró lentamente la cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Gabriel. Teniendo en cuenta que ya había soportado lo que el retorcido sentido del humor de su hermano tenía por retribución, esa amenaza carecía completamente de fuerza. Recordó con rabia el calvario por el que Gabriel le había hecho pasar mientras jugueteaba con los Winchester a su antojo en su particular parque temático televisivo. Vaya si se lo había cobrado. Con creces.

\- Oh, sí- respondió-. Lo sé muy bien, créeme.

\- Genial- dijo el otro-. No me gustaría que luego te quejaras de que me meto contigo por capricho. Adiós, hermanito. Ya nos veremos.

Y sin más, desapareció.

 

*****

 

Pasaron muchas horas sin que se produjera ningún cambio. Largas horas de silencio y preocupación, preguntándose si algo había salido mal, si Gabriel le había engañado, si Anna lograría recuperarse por completo.

Entonces, de pronto, ella despertó con una brusca inspiración y un grito ahogado.

Castiel acudió a su lado de inmediato, sujetándola por los hombros para tratar de calmarla. Anna parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y sus manos se lanzaban hacia delante, crispadas como si intentara agarrar algo invisible. Él se sentó junto a ella y la llamó repetidas veces por su nombre, luchando por evitar que se cayera de la cama.

Sólo duró unos segundos, pero a Castiel le parecieron una eternidad. Finalmente, Anna recobró el sentido y sus frenéticos manotazos se detuvieron, aunque su respiración continuó siendo agitada.

Bruscamente, la pelirroja se apartó de Castiel y retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada al cabecero, las piernas encogidas ante su cuerpo como si tratara de protegerse. Gabriel la había reconstruido con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta al morir, incluyendo el abrigo y las botas, por lo que sus pies se enredaron brevemente en los faldones de cuero negro. Se deshizo de ellos de una patada impaciente y se quedó quieta, mirando al otro ángel con ojos desorbitados por entre los mechones de cabello rojizo que habían caído sobre su rostro. Se hizo un silencio absoluto de repente.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- preguntó Anna al cabo de unos segundos, asustada.

\- Tranquila, estás a salvo- contestó él.

La mirada de ella cambió sutilmente. El miedo dejó paso a la suspicacia.

\- ¿A salvo? ¿Contigo?- replicó con sarcasmo, y una parte de Castiel se alegró de ver que se encontraba lo bastante bien como para hablarle así, a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras-. Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez que nos vimos amenazaste con matarme.

\- Sólo si tratabas de asesinar a Sam Winchester.

\- Pero lo hice- dijo Anna, frunciendo el ceño como si empezara a recordar-. Le atravesé con una tubería, es imposible que pueda haber sobrevivido.

\- Michael se encargó de eso después de eliminarte a ti- le informó Castiel-. Sam está a salvo, de vuelta en su época. No puedes hacerle ningún daño.

Anna entrecerró los ojos.

\- Aún podría.

\- Lo dudo mucho, Anna. ¿No te das cuenta de que ellos nunca lo permitirán? ¿Todavía necesitas más pruebas para convencerte?

Ella se quedó pensativa durante un largo momento, como si los recuerdos de los momentos anteriores a su desaparición estuvieran fragmentados, y su memoria necesitara tiempo para alinearlos correctamente y componer una secuencia lógica.

\- Michael me mató, ¿verdad?

Castiel asintió con la cabeza tristemente.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

Él dudó. Decirle “yo te salvé” le sonaba presuntuoso, y además no era verdad. No lo había logrado solo. Sin embargo, ella leyó la verdad en su rostro.

\- ¿Tú?- murmuró, asombrada-. ¿Tú lo hiciste?

\- Tan sólo pedí un favor.

No quería que ella le diera importancia, ni mucho menos que se lo agradeciera. Aún no estaba seguro de qué consecuencias tendría el hecho de haberla ayudado, o si algún día acabaría arrepintiéndose. Pero eso no evitó que en los ojos de Anna, aún cargados con una buena dosis de hostilidad, apareciese una leve chispa de emoción, tan tenue que era casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Castiel se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana para no tener que contestar inmediatamente. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de cuál era la respuesta, o tal vez no se atrevía a afrontar la verdad de sus motivaciones. Sin embargo, Anna merecía saber. Merecía que fuera sincero consigo mismo y con ella.

\- Lo hice porque ésta no eres tú, Anna- comenzó con pesar, mirando hacia el exterior a través de los pálidos visillos-. Puede que pienses que la idea de matar a Sam es tuya, pero no es así. Sé muy bien la clase de métodos que han utilizado contigo, porque me hicieron lo mismo. Te han manipulado para convertirte en lo que ellos querían, como a mí me sometieron para que fuera su obediente lacayo.

\- ¿Y a quién tengo que agradecérselo?- replicó ella con dureza.

Castiel giró la cabeza, pero Anna no le estaba mirando. Tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente, pero estaba claro que no eran los feos cuadros los que captaban su interés. Estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos, reviviendo los largos meses de indescriptible tortura que había soportado. Al ángel se le rompió algo por dentro al verla temblar, y regresó junto a ella. Se sentó en la cama otra vez, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

\- Te aseguro que no ha pasado un solo día en que no me atormentase el recuerdo de lo que hice- confesó con suavidad.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Anna reaccionó enfadándose todavía más. Le clavó una mirada llena de odio y espetó:

\- ¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Se supone que eso tiene que compensarme por todo lo que he sufrido?!

Extendió las piernas de golpe, dándole una patada en el pecho a Castiel con ambos pies. El ángel salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantarse, Anna se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a propinarle puñetazos en la cara.

\- ¡Hipócrita!- gritaba entre golpe y golpe- ¡Traidor! ¡Malnacido!

Al principio, Castiel no se defendió. Si lo que Anna necesitaba era desahogar la rabia que tenía acumulada contra él, estaba dispuesto a permitírselo. Pero, al ver que ella no sólo no se detenía, sino que sus ataques se volvían cada vez más histéricos, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente. Cruzó los brazos por delante de su rostro, bloqueando el puño que ella intentaba lanzarle. La sujetó por los hombros y, con un fuerte impulso de la cadera, se la quitó de encima. Los dos rodaron por el suelo y quedaron de pie a un par de metros de distancia, acechándose como dos felinos en plena pelea.

Anna era extraordinariamente fuerte y rápida, pero Castiel la conocía muy bien. Si había alguien capaz de adivinar sus movimientos, era él. Al siguiente intento de atacar por parte de la pelirroja, la esquivó con facilidad y aprovechó el impulso para aplastarla contra la pared, aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo.

\- Basta ya- siseó, enfurecido-. Acepto la parte de culpa que me corresponde, pero tú también sabías lo que te estabas jugando al rebelarte. Es hora de asumirlo y seguir adelante.

Los dos jadeaban por el esfuerzo, y estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, cosquilleando sobre la piel que rodeaba la boca de Castiel. El cuerpo de ella irradiaba calor, y una rabia tan intensa que prácticamente tenía entidad física. Castiel se vio asaltado por un súbito arrebato de deseo como no había sentido jamás, un calor que nació del fondo de sus entrañas y se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una onda expansiva. Se apartó de Anna bruscamente, abrumado por la sensación y preocupado por que ella pudiera notarlo.

\- Tienes una segunda oportunidad, Anna. No la desperdicies.

La expresión de ella se volvió angustiada, casi como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Muy despacio, comenzó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Por qué tuvisteis que venir a por mí?- murmuró con la voz rota-. Yo tenía una vida, una vida humana. Había elegido caer. No quería volver a esto. ¿Por qué no pudisteis dejarme en paz?

Castiel no tenía respuesta para eso, salvo quizá, que uno no puede huir de quien es. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Anna desapareció con una última mirada de resentimiento.

El ángel suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla más próxima, sintiéndose derrotado. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos, deseando que hubiera alguien a quien pudiera acudir para contárselo todo y pedirle consejo.

Estaba hundido en un mar de confusión más profundo que el abismo infernal del que había rescatado a Dean.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda parte  
  
  
_“They taught me what to say in school_  
 _I learned it off by heart_  
 _But now that’s torn in two_  
 _And now I know_  
 _What they’re saying_  
 _In the music of the parade_  
 _And we made our love on wasteland_  
 _And Through the barricades”.— Spandau Ballet, Through the Barricades_  
  
  
  
  
No había día ni noche. No existía el paso del tiempo. El espacio que le rodeaba era un borrón deforme, en el que no tenían sentido conceptos tales como arriba, abajo, derecha o izquierda.  
  
De lo único que Castiel era consciente era del dolor. Y el único pensamiento que llenaba su mente era el de resistir.  
  
No podía ceder, como la otra vez. Ni siquiera recordaba por qué era tan importante, o qué era lo que estaba en juego. Lo único que le quedaba, la última brizna de dignidad a la que se aferraba con desesperación para no rendirse, era la convicción de que no podía dejarles ganar.  
  
Cuando empezaron a oírse sonidos de lucha a su alrededor, no reaccionó. En realidad, al principio ni siquiera los oyó, y luego no los identificó como algo diferente al ir y venir habitual de sus guardianes. Sólo cuando se hizo el silencio de golpe, se registró en su mente una vaga sensación de alarma. Unas manos frescas le tocaron de pronto la piel y Castiel dio una violenta sacudida, instintivamente tratando de alejarse tanto como le fuera posible.  
  
\- Ssshhh, Castiel- susurró una voz conocida, femenina. Al identificar la sutil vibración de la gracia que emanaba de ella, la luz se hizo en su mente. Anna-. Tranquilo. Soy yo. Voy a sacarte de aquí.  
  
Volvió a sentir el contacto de sus dedos rozándole las muñecas, manipulando los grilletes que le mantenían sujeto con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos para mirar a su salvadora a la cara, pero sus párpados hinchados se lo impidieron. Quiso decirle que era inútil, que las cadenas estaban reforzadas con símbolos arcanos que le impedían soltarse por sí mismo, y ella no iba a tener mucha más suerte por mucho que se esforzara. Sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera forzar las palabras a través de su reseca garganta, la presión de los grilletes cedió y él cayó al suelo como un peso muerto. Un terrible dolor le atravesó los hombros y los brazos como un millón de agujas cuando sus anquilosadas articulaciones protestaron por el brusco cambio de posición, después de tantos días sin poder moverse.  
  
\- Lo siento- susurró ella, agachándose a su lado; sólo entonces se dio cuenta Castiel de que el gemido lastimero que resonaba en la fría mazmorra estaba saliendo de su propia garganta-. Lo siento, Cas. Vamos, déjame llevarte conmigo.  
  
\- No… no puedes- contestó él con dificultad, su voz sonando como si tuviera papel de lija en las cuerdas vocales-. Este sitio está… protegido. Ningún ángel… puede… desmaterializarse aquí.  
  
Aun sin verla, escuchó la sonrisa en su voz cuando le respondió.  
  
\- Vamos, Cas. ¿Después de todos estos siglos, ahora vas a empezar a subestimarme?  
  
Sintió el roce de sus elegantes dedos al tocarle la frente y no supo nada más. El mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor, el dolor dejó de existir. Todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Cuando despertó estaba acostado en una cama, cubierto por sábanas blancas que olían levemente a suavizante, el sol entrando a raudales por una ventana situada al lado del cabecero, sobre la mesita de noche. Encima de ésta había un jarrón con flores, un reloj antiguo y una pequeña bandeja con un vaso y una jarra de agua.  
  
Una sensación de irrealidad se apoderó de Castiel, como si estuviera en un sueño. Miró a su alrededor, desconcertado. El papel de pared estampado con diminutos capullos de rosas, las cortinas de encaje, los muebles de estilo romántico, el suelo enmoquetado… Todo parecía fuera de lugar, como si perteneciera a la vida de otro. A un mundo distinto del que él había conocido en su caminar por la faz de la Tierra.  
  
\- Estás despierto- sonó una voz al otro lado de la cama, y al volver la cabeza encontró a Anna sentada en un acogedor sillón orejero, con un libro en las manos.  
  
Se puso en pie elegantemente y caminó hasta la cama con ese andar orgulloso y altivo que tenía, como si la hubieran educado para ser reina. Mientras Castiel la observaba con cautela, Anna le puso una mano sobre la frente, luego le tomó por la barbilla y le hizo volver la cabeza a un lado y al otro, inspeccionando su rostro.  
  
\- Tu gracia todavía es lo bastante fuerte como para mantener la integridad de tu recipiente. Tus heridas se han curado- murmuró, casi como si hablara consigo misma-. Es una suerte, porque yo no podría haberlo hecho por mucho que hubiera querido.  
  
Eso hizo que Castiel se diera cuenta de que ya no sentía ningún dolor. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cara, palpando en busca de hinchazón o magulladuras, pero no encontró nada. Tampoco le tironeaban los músculos de los brazos, ni notaba en la espalda la quemazón de los largos cortes superficiales que le habían hecho con un cuchillo exterminador de ángeles. Meneó tentativamente los dedos de las manos y los pies, comprobando que ya no estaban rotos, y se le escapó un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, la alegría que le trajo esa momentánea distracción duró poco; justo el tiempo que tardó en recordar el recelo que le provocaba esta nueva actitud de Anna.  
  
La última vez que se vieron ella se había lanzado, literalmente, a su garganta. En los meses transcurridos desde entonces, Castiel había estado convencido de que Anna le seguía odiando. No había tenido ninguna noticia de ella en todo ese tiempo. ¿Y ahora, de pronto, Anna le rescataba, le daba cobijo y velaba por él? ¿Qué diablos significaba todo aquello?  
  
¿Y a dónde le había traído, para empezar?  
  
\- ¿Qué lugar es éste?- preguntó, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos. De todos los interrogantes que poblaban su mente, probablemente era buena idea empezar por el más inocuo.  
  
\- Es mi casa- respondió Anna, recorriendo la estancia con una mirada llena de afecto-. Yo vivía aquí cuando era humana. Ésta era mi habitación. Técnicamente, ahora pertenece al banco, pero mientras siga desocupada, no se me ocurre un lugar mejor donde refugiarme.  
  
La sonrisa nostálgica que se dibujó en el rostro femenino desconcertó a Castiel todavía más. ¿Qué había sido de toda aquella hostilidad, del resentimiento que le guardaba, de la fría determinación de hacer las cosas a su manera y barrer de la faz de la tierra a quien se interpusiese en su camino?  
  
\- Anna, ¿qué…?- se interrumpió porque no sabía cómo poner en palabras la confusión que sentía. De todas formas no le hizo falta añadir nada más, ella adivinó lo que quería decir.  
  
\- ¿Qué me ha pasado?- terminó por él, arqueando las cejas. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, dejando escapar un suspiro que sonó azorado, inseguro. Castiel se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero. La sábana resbaló hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, y sólo entonces reparó en que no llevaba nada puesto. Lo habría dejado pasar, demasiado ocupado en la conversación como para darle importancia a algo tan superficial, pero ella notó la dirección de su mirada y señaló brevemente en dirección al perchero que había junto a la puerta.  
  
\- Tu ropa está ahí, por si la quieres.  
  
Castiel dudó. Por lo que a él se refería, el pudor era un concepto humano, y el hecho de que su recipiente estuviera o no vestido no significaba nada. Pero Anna había sido humana, y tal vez quedaba en ella un resto de todas las convenciones sociales aprendidas durante esa etapa de su vida. Tal vez se sentía incómoda en aquella situación.  
  
Por deferencia hacia ella, un instante después estaba de pie frente a la joven con su aspecto de siempre, traje y gabardina nuevamente en su lugar. Incluso la corbata torcida volvía a colgar de su cuello. Anna, que seguía sentada sobre la cama, tuvo que torcer el cuello para poder mirarle a los ojos, por lo que Castiel ocupó el sillón desde el que ella le había estado velando y esperó a que comenzara a hablar.  
  
\- Estuve furiosa mucho tiempo- empezó Anna con suavidad, sin mirarle directamente. Parecía completamente sumida en sus recuerdos-. Después de… la última vez que hablamos, regresé a 2010 y tuve que pasar varios días recuperando mis fuerzas tras el viaje. Pero en cuanto me puse bien, empecé a desesperarme. Una parte de mí entendía que mi plan había fracasado y debía renunciar, pero… Había algo en mi interior, una especie de rabia, que no me lo permitía. Sólo pensaba en matar: matar a Sam, a Dean también si trataba de defenderle, a ti por lo mismo… Elaboraba un plan tras otro, sólo para descartarlos todos, porque al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Michael y los otros nunca lo permitirían, como tú habías dicho.  
  
Se volvió hacia la ventana. Su semblante era sereno y su voz firme, pero Castiel percibía con claridad la mortificación que emanaba de ella en oleadas. No le estaba resultando nada fácil contarle todo aquello, y él sintió el impulso de decirle que no se preocupara, que lo entendía mejor que nadie. Sin embargo guardó silencio, temeroso de que si la interrumpía, perdería el impulso de seguir.  
  
\- Me sentía atrapada, como en una jaula. Estaba dominada por un único propósito y mi frustración por no poder cumplirlo iba en aumento. Simplemente no podía dejarlo estar, como si…  
  
\- Como si te hubieran programado para ello- terminó Castiel por ella.  
  
Anna asintió, con los labios apretados en una fina línea.  
  
\- Exacto- respondió-. Un día, el estrés acumulado se volvió insoportable y estallé. Tuve una especie de crisis nerviosa, o un ataque de histeria. No se me ocurre otra manera de describirlo. Provoqué…- tragó saliva antes de continuar-. Provoqué la erupción de un pequeño volcán que llevaba largo tiempo inactivo y la lava arrasó un pequeño pueblo cercano. Mucha gente murió, fue horrible.  
  
Le temblaban visiblemente las manos y se las retorcía sin parar sobre el regazo. Castiel se levantó del sillón para ir a acomodarse junto a ella, tan cerca que sus rodillas casi se rozaban. Buscó su mirada, pero ella seguía rehuyéndole.  
  
Castiel no sabía muy bien qué hacer. No conocía otra forma de intentar transmitirle la comprensión y el consuelo que ella necesitaba. Durante milenios se habían comunicado así, sin necesidad de palabras ni gestos. Pero si ella le cerraba las puertas, si se negaba a mirarle, ¿cómo hacerlo?  
  
Entonces recordó que Anna había sido humana, que ahora tenía esas experiencias mezcladas con las que había vivido como ángel, y el hecho de que hubiera recuperado su gracia no significaba que fuera la misma de antes. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era la clase de apoyo que un humano le ofrecería.  
  
Despacio, tentativamente, Castiel le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio unas suaves palmaditas. Se sentía incómodo y terriblemente fuera de lugar, convencido de que estaba haciendo algo mal, que en cualquier momento ella le rechazaría. Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando, en vez de eso, Anna levantó la vista y, por fin, le miró a los ojos. En su rostro se leía una profunda angustia, un sentimiento de culpa que llevaba largo tiempo anidado dentro de ella. Casi sin darse cuenta, Castiel empezó a acariciar suavemente el brazo de Anna arriba y abajo.  
  
\- Cuando todo terminó, fue como despertar de una pesadilla- continuó ella, como si se hubieran renovado sus fuerzas-. El espanto por lo que había hecho era tan grande que casi me ahogué en mis remordimientos. No podía asimilarlo. Era como si todas esas cosas las hubiera hecho otra persona, no yo. Yo nunca había pensado así, ni habría sido capaz de actuar de esa manera. No me reconocía a mí misma en los recuerdos que tenía, casi como si hubiera estado poseída.  
  
\- Te habías liberado- contribuyó Castiel. Entendía perfectamente la situación. Para él, el proceso había sido muy diferente, pero en el fondo, la esencia era la misma. Los dos habían tenido que romper las ataduras que les habían impuesto. En su caso, el miedo. En el de ella, la ira. Y ambos habían necesitado un catalizador para poder hacerlo.  
  
\- Tal vez, pero eso no hace que me sienta menos culpable- admitió Anna, y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso- El caso es que, algún tiempo después de eso, oí que te habían capturado. Aún puedo oír sus voces, ¿sabes? Descubrí dónde te tenían, y el resto ya lo sabes.  
  
\- Siempre te lo agradeceré.  
  
\- Ya, bueno. Es lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
\- ¿Por qué no acudiste a mí antes?- preguntó él con suavidad, esforzándose por que sonara como una oferta y no como un reproche-. No tendrías que haber pasado por todo eso tú sola. Y, para serte sincero, tu ayuda habría resultado muy valiosa. Aún lo sería.  
  
\- No podía acercarme a los Winchester, Cas. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. Aún lo estoy.  
  
Castiel negó con la cabeza.  
  
\- Sam y Dean te perdonarán, Anna, igual que hicieron conmigo. Entenderán que la culpa no es tuya, o al menos, no toda. Los que te hicieron esto son los responsables.  
  
Ella bajó la vista hasta sus rodillas.  
  
\- ¿Y tú?- murmuró- ¿También eres capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva conmigo?  
  
Por alguna razón, esa simple pregunta le conmovió más de lo que sería razonable. Le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro con la mano que aún rodeaba su esbelta forma y contestó:  
  
\- Yo soy el menos indicado para reprocharte nada, Anna.  
  
\- No estoy hablando de lo de ahora- respondió ella, levantando de nuevo la vista para clavarla en los ojos azules de él-. Nuestras cuentas pendientes vienen de mucho más atrás, Castiel. Me refiero al modo en que te abandoné.  
  
Involuntariamente, Castiel se encogió con una punzada de dolor en el alma. La vieja herida que se había abierto cuando ella cayó sin decirle nada, y que nunca se había llegado a cerrar del todo, volvió a lanzarle punzadas como saetas de fuego. Recordó la terca incredulidad con que se había negado a aceptar la noticia; la sensación de desamparo cuando sus superiores, aparentemente convencidos de que Anna habría confiado en él para tomar una decisión tan seria, le habían interrogado con dureza; finalmente, la traición y el desengaño al verse obligado a aceptar la verdad.  
  
Todos los ángeles eran hermanos en el amor al Padre, pero no todos ellos estaban unidos con el mismo grado de cercanía. Anna había sido para Castiel como una segunda mitad de sí mismo. Y, un buen día, se había marchado sin decirle nada.  
  
Una parte de él quería seguir resentido con ella para protegerse. Quería aferrarse al despecho y la decepción que sintió cuando supo que la confianza, la intimidad que había creído tener con Anna, no había sido más que una gran mentira. Cerrarse en banda y no volver a colocarse en una situación así de vulnerable.  
  
Pero era difícil seguir guardando rencor a alguien a quien echaba terriblemente de menos cada día.  
  
\- Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos que éramos entonces- suspiró, sincerándose con ella como no se había sincerado con nadie en treinta años, con la única excepción de Dean Winchester-, así que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva es la única opción a la que le encuentro sentido. Llevo… mucho tiempo queriendo estar en paz contigo, Anna.  
  
Lo que sucedió entonces no lo había planeado ninguno de los dos. No surgió de ninguna escena de seducción cuidadosamente arreglada. Ocurrió porque ningún obstáculo existente en la tierra o en el cielo habría podido evitarlo. Simplemente, era la meta a la que se habían estado dirigiendo inexorablemente desde el principio de los tiempos.  
  
La escasa distancia que los separaba se cerró y sus bocas se encontraron.  
  
Al principio ninguno se movió, como si no estuvieran seguros de que aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente. Castiel sentía sobre su rostro el calor seco y suave de la piel de ella, la caricia de su respiración, la firme presión que los labios femeninos ejercían sobre los suyos. Una dulce calidez comenzó a expandirse por la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en un incendio cuando ella le sujetó por la nuca, le abrió los labios e introdujo la punta de la lengua en su boca.  
  
Asustado, Castiel se retiró de repente.  
  
\- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella en un susurro. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos e hinchados, y era la viva imagen de la tentación.  
  
\- No, no podemos- respondió, tembloroso-. Esto es una debilidad humana. Nosotros somos ángeles, aun cuando ya no pertenezcamos al cielo.  
  
\- ¿Debilidad?- Anna sonrió y sujetó el rostro de Castiel entre ambas manos-. No, Castiel. Esto, como cualquier otro don de Dios, es lo que cada uno de nosotros elija hacer con él. Cuando se hace bien, cuando significa lo que debe significar, es tan sublime como nuestra comunión de almas. Déjame mostrártelo, Cas. Déjame enseñarte lo hermoso que puede ser.  
  
Se inclinó para besarle de nuevo, y ésta vez él no supo oponer resistencia. No podía negar que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Puede que aquel cuerpo no fuera realmente suyo, pero lo sentía como tal. Todas y cada una de sus reacciones.  
  
Se le escapó un gemido mientras sus brazos rodeaban el delgado cuerpo de Anna, estrechándola contra sí. Sintió la sonrisa de ella ante su repentina vehemencia y trató de detenerse, temiendo haber cometido algún error. Pero Anna se lo impidió con una serie de juguetonas caricias de su lengua contra la de él, tentándole, atrayéndole hacia su propia boca, destruyendo cualquier indicio de timidez que el ángel hubiera podido tener.  
  
Le dejó profundizar el beso a su antojo, sin prisas, dándole tiempo para que descubriera cuál era el ángulo más cómodo, la cantidad justa de presión que debía ejercer, cómo usar la lengua para electrizarles a ambos de la cabeza a los pies. Castiel era de los que aprendían rápido, y ella siempre había sido una buena maestra.  
  
\- Esto es nuevo para ti, ¿verdad?- jadeó ella contra su cuello, cuando al fin se detuvieron para respirar. La pregunta carecía de sentido, puesto que Anna conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Probablemente la había hecho por el mero placer de decirlo en voz alta.  
  
Castiel asintió con la cabeza, mortificado, pero ella no le permitió rehuirla. Le sujetó el rostro y susurró junto a su oído:  
  
\- Eso me parece muy dulce- y a continuación, acarició el borde de su oreja con la lengua, provocándole un escalofrío.  
  
Los poderes angelicales que les permitían vestirse y desvestirse con un simple pensamiento demostraron ser de gran utilidad en aquella situación.  
  
Cayeron entrelazados sobre la cama, Castiel de espaldas y ella encima, sin dejar de besarse. Anna se tomó su tiempo con él, mostrándole lo intensamente que podía llegar a responder su cuerpo si ella le tocaba en los lugares adecuados. Le besó y acarició el pecho, trazando con las yemas de los dedos las desvaídas cicatrices que aún quedaban del símbolo que había estado grabado allí, y cuando las elegantes manos femeninas bajaron hasta su entrepierna, le encontró más que listo para ella. Los largos y blancos dedos de Anna envolvieron su carne y Castiel arqueó la espalda, dejando escapar un gruñido largo y gutural.  
  
El ángel gimió de frustración cuando la pelirroja le soltó, pero ella le agarró por las muñecas y tiró de él para que se incorporase. Sentado en esa posición, con la pelirroja a horcajadas sobre su regazo, el rostro de Anna volvía a quedar lo bastante cerca del suyo como para volver a besarla, cosa que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su pasatiempo favorito.  
  
\- Cas…- susurró-… Cas, mírame.  
  
Él abrió los ojos, que ni siquiera sabía que había cerrado. Anna deslizó los dedos desde las muñecas masculinas hasta las fuertes manos, llevándolas hacia arriba para cubrir con ellas sus pechos, y le animó silenciosamente a que se los acariciara. Castiel lo hizo, con reverencia, como quien sostiene en sus manos un pajarillo que acaba de caerse de su nido. Anna bajó una mano para sujetar su miembro en posición y se empaló lentamente en él, mirándole todo el tiempo, devorando cada emoción que sus ojos expresaban al sentirse envuelto en ese calor húmedo.  
  
La abrazó y enterró el rostro en el hombro de Anna, incapaz de moverse salvo para temblar como una hoja al viento. Ella acunó su cabeza y le besó con dulzura en la sien, en la mejilla, junto al oído, en cualquier parte a donde pudiera tener acceso. Le concedió un momento para recomponerse, pero en cuanto notó que la oleada de emoción que le había traspasado se volvía tolerable, movió las caderas hacia arriba, hasta que él casi salió de su cuerpo, y luego bajó otra vez con fuerza, hundiéndole en ella por completo.  
  
Los dos gimieron a la vez, y siguieron gimiendo cuando ella repitió el movimiento. Castiel la agarró por las caderas y respondió embistiendo hacia arriba, penetrándola tan profundamente como era posible. Sentía que no tenía ningún control sobre el cuerpo que habitaba, que se movía por instinto, que lo único que quería hacer era dejarse llevar. El mundo entero se había reducido a aquella habitación, aquella cama, al ondulante balanceo del cuerpo de Anna sobre su regazo, a sus oscuros ojos dilatados de pasión y al rubor que teñía su cremosa piel. Bajó la cabeza y besó sus senos, aspirando el suave perfume floral que ella había seguido usando incluso después de recuperar su gracia. Nunca había sentido nada tan real, tan intenso, en los miles de años transcurridos desde el momento en que fue creado.  
  
Anna guió la mano masculina hasta su clítoris, indicándole cómo acariciarlo. En cuanto sintió el roce de sus dedos empezó a acelerar el ritmo con que le montaba, casi frenética. Su pelo ondeaba a su espalda como una llamarada, y Castiel observó fascinado el abandono dibujado en su rostro cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta y los sonidos más deliciosos del universo escapando de su garganta. La oyó gritar y sintió sus músculos internos estrechándose en violentos espasmos alrededor de su carne; su propio orgasmo le tomó entonces por sorpresa, arrollándole con una fuerza que le dejó sin respiración.  
  
La lámpara del techo reventó con una lluvia de chispas. En el exterior, a pesar de que no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, se oyó retumbar un trueno y la tarde se iluminó con la brillante luz de un relámpago.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
La cama era demasiado estrecha para dos personas, pero a ellos no les molestaba en absoluto. De hecho, estaban tan acurrucados el uno contra el otro que aún les sobraba espacio.  
  
Anna apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Castiel, mientras éste le acariciaba distraídamente la espalda. Las piernas entrelazadas, el rojo cabello de ella desparramado sobre la almohada como una lujuriosa cascada, el suave murmullo de sus respiraciones como único sonido que perturbaba el silencio.  
  
\- Creo que ahora entiendo mejor a los humanos- susurró Castiel con languidez, arrastrando las consonantes. Anna levantó la cabeza para mirarle, y la perezosa sonrisa que vio en el rostro de él le hizo responder con otra similar.  
  
\- ¿Y eso?  
  
\- Ahora sé por qué la mayoría de ellos están obsesionados con el sexo. No puedo decir que les culpe.  
  
Ella se echó a reír y se inclinó para besarle dulcemente en los labios.  
  
\- Creo que es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho nunca.  
  
De pronto, la habitación empezó a temblar y se oyó un estridente pitido que heló al instante el buen humor de ambos. El sonido comenzó débilmente, pero se fue haciendo más y más fuerte con una velocidad alarmante.  
  
Castiel y Anna intercambiaron una mirada y, un instante después, estaban los dos de pie junto a la cama, completamente vestidos y los sentidos en alerta. Castiel rebuscó entre los pliegues de su gabardina, tratando de encontrar su cuchillo, hasta que recordó que lo había dejado caer en el almacén donde fue capturado. Dudaba que Anna tuviera uno, y de todos modos no le habría servido de mucho ante el responsable de la brillante luz que estaba inundando el cuarto en medio de una lluvia de cristales rotos.  
  
Era Raphael. De nuevo.  
  
\- Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que nos encontraran, ¿verdad?- dijo Anna, haciendo que Castiel girase la cabeza hacia ella. No había miedo en sus ojos castaños, sino tranquila resignación, mezclada con un profundo pesar por todo lo que ya nunca tendrían. Un pesar que Castiel compartía plenamente.  
  
La idea de verla destruida otra vez era más de lo que podía soportar. A él no lo matarían, de eso estaba seguro. Había oído a sus captores comentar entre ellos que les estaba totalmente prohibido darle muerte. Dado que Dios le había hecho resucitar cuando el arcángel le mató, se entendía que era Su Voluntad que Castiel siguiese con vida. Ausente o no del cielo, la voluntad de Dios seguía siendo ley, y hasta un arcángel sediento de venganza tenía que respetarla.  
  
Anna, en cambio, era otro asunto completamente diferente.  
  
\- Aún estás a tiempo de marcharte- le rogó Castiel, agarrándola por los hombros-. Raphael no te seguirá estando yo aquí. Por favor, Anna.  
  
Pero ella negó con la cabeza, sin el menor rastro de vacilación.  
  
\- No pienso dejarte- le aseguró-. Si éste es el final, lo afrontaremos juntos.  
  
\- Anna…- trató de insistir él, suplicante, pero ella le silenció con una mano sobre su boca. Luego se acercó más y sustituyó la mano por los labios, poniendo en ese beso todo lo que tenía y todo cuanto era.  
  
\- Estoy cansada de huir, Cas- contestó, la frente apoyada en la de él y los ojos cerrados-. Que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir. Al menos habrá merecido la pena.  
  
Anna se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para mirarle y, viendo la ternura en sus ojos, Castiel tuvo un deja vu de cómo habían sido las cosas antes. Antes de que ella cayera, antes de que sus encuentros estuvieran marcados por una guerra que ninguno de los dos había empezado y que se las apañó para mantenerles siempre en bandos opuestos, por mucho que los dos oscilaran de un lado al otro. Antes de que existiera esa muralla de resentimiento que durante un tiempo los había separado.  
  
Los largos y finos dedos de Anna le acariciaron los mechones de cabello rebelde de la sien.  
  
\- Siempre fuiste tú- susurró, y él no tuvo necesidad de preguntarle a qué se refería-. Quiero que lo sepas. Incluso cuando estaba enfadada contigo, siempre fuiste tú.  
  
\- Siempre fuiste tú- respondió Castiel, su voz quebrándose sin remedio-, y siempre lo serás.  
  
El ruido se había vuelto tan ensordecedor que la vibración estaba tirando al suelo los adornos de las repisas. La habitación estaba inundada de un blanco cegador que habría quemado los ojos de cualquier ser humano que se hubiera encontrado en las inmediaciones. Anna y Castiel se cogieron de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, y se volvieron hacia la ventana con la cabeza alta. Serenos y orgullosos, miraron de frente al fuego frío que estaba a punto de consumirles, dispuestos a no ceder un solo centímetro de terreno hasta el inevitable final.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Tercera parte

 

 _“Because there’s nothing else here for you_  
 _And just because it’s easier than the truth_  
 _Oh if there’s nothing else that I can do_  
 _I’ll fly for you”.— Spandau Ballet, I’ll fly for you_.

 

 

 

Un irritante y repetitivo sonido, como si un grifo dejara caer una gota de agua a intervalos regulares sobre la cabeza de un ratoncito quejumbroso, sacó a Castiel del confortable letargo en que estaba sumido. Molesto, trató de ignorar el pitido y volver a dormir, hasta que, de pronto, se despejó por completo la bruma de su cerebro y recordó quién era.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sólo para tener que volver a cerrarlos ante la intensa luz del sol que inundaba la habitación en que se hallaba. Volvió a intentarlo al cabo de unos segundos, poco a poco, haciendo pantalla con la mano sobre su frente para bloquear en parte el resplandor y parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos.

Lo extraño era que nunca antes había necesitado hacer algo así.

Claro que, técnicamente, nunca antes había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con un arcángel.

Al recordar, sintió una especie de peso en el estómago. Lo último que sabía era que Anna estaba junto a él, cogiéndole de la mano, esperando la muerte. Le habría gustado aferrarse a la esperanza de que Raphael tampoco la hubiera matado a ella, que la hubiera dejado tirada en cualquier remoto rincón del mundo, apaleada e inconsciente, como había hecho con él.

Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Una sensación desconocida se apoderó de él, como si su recipiente estuviera gravemente enfermo. El estómago le pesaba más o se le había vuelto más pequeño, no estaba seguro. Parecía las dos cosas a la vez, si es que eso tenía sentido. Le costaba respirar, como si le hubieran cubierto el pecho de pesadas piedras y sus costillas no pudieran expandirse del todo. Sentía dolor por todas partes, pero no sólo el que había notado al despertar, sino otro nuevo, diferente. Uno que nacía del centro de su caja torácica y que le hacía desear hacerse un ovillo sobre la cama y gemir como un bebé.

Los pitidos que había oído antes, y que no eran otra cosa que el indicador de la máquina que medía sus pulsaciones, se dispararon en velocidad. Poco después, una mujer rubia vestida con un uniforme blanco entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

\- Está despierto- dijo, asombrada, la enfermera. Se acercó y empezó a comprobar lecturas en los aparatos que rodeaban la cama. Le miró las pupilas con una pequeña linterna, le tocó la frente y se dedicó a hacerle un montón de preguntas:

\- ¿Se siente bien? ¿Está mareado?

\- Yo… no, no estoy mareado. Estoy bien.

Pero no era cierto, y sólo entonces empezó a darse cuenta. Se sentía diferente, notaba ciertas cosas que antes nunca había percibido. Tenía la garganta seca, por ejemplo. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, se moría por un vaso de agua. Bajó la mirada hasta su pierna izquierda, que se había estado rascando inconscientemente, y al apartar los dedos vio un bultito rojizo destacando en la pálida piel. Una picadura de insecto.

Esa clase de reacciones del cuerpo que habitaba no deberían afectarle. Su gracia se encargaba de reparar inmediatamente cualquier alteración del equilibrio biológico de su recipiente.

A menos que…

La enfermera seguía revoloteando a su alrededor, cumpliendo su trabajo, pero Castiel ya no la escuchaba. La sangre agolpada en su cerebro, martilleándole las sienes, se lo impedía.

Humano. Le habían despojado de su gracia y convertido en humano.

No sólo había perdido a Anna aquel día. También le habían quitado su identidad.

El vacío que sentía dentro de su pecho se convirtió en un pozo profundo y oscuro, en un agujero negro que empezó a minar la energía del resto de su ser. Tan sólo quería que la mujer se marchara de una vez y le dejara solo, para poder derrumbarse con un poco de intimidad. Le importaba muy poco el susto que aparentemente les había dado a los tripulantes del barco camaronero en el que había aterrizado, ensangrentado e inconsciente. No necesitaba ni quería oír ninguno de los detalles que ella, probablemente con la mejor intención, se empeñaba en contarle.

Al fin, cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Castiel se recostó más sobre el colchón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había llegado al límite en que ya no le quedaba nada más que perder, nada más que entregar. Nada a lo que aferrase.

Peor que eso: aún había una guerra en curso, millones de vidas en juego, y él acababa de quedarse sin la única ventaja que podía ofrecer al bando de los humanos: su poder. Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo seguir luchando? Tal vez ya no fuera un ángel, pero seguía siendo un soldado. Y como tal, pelearía hasta el final. Al fin y al cabo, era el único propósito para el que servía. Para eso había sido creado.

Sólo le quedaba rogar que Dios, si se dignaba escucharle desde donde quiera que estuviera escondido, se apiadara de él y le concediera la muerte en cualquiera de las batallas que tenía por delante.

Se incorporó con un suspiro, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Dean.

 

 

*****

 

\- Castiel. Castiel, escúchame.

La voz parecía proceder de todas partes a la vez, y al mismo tiempo, de dentro de sí mismo. Le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicarla. Castiel intentó buscar su origen, identificarla, pero a su alrededor todo era oscuridad. Estaba inmerso en la negrura más absoluta, tanto que ni siquiera podía ver sus propias manos.

\- ¿Estoy muerto?

\- Me temo que sí. Otra vez. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Muerto o no, Castiel se sintió sobrecogido por una mezcla de miedo y estupor al reconocer, o más bien intuir, a quién pertenecía esa voz. De haber tenido la más ligera noción de que hubiera un suelo bajo sus pies, habría caído de rodillas.

\- ¿Padre?

\- Así es.

\- Pero… pero yo creía que…

\- No te esfuerces, hijo. Te volverás loco intentando entender mis decisiones. Ni yo mismo las entiendo a veces. De momento, me conformo con que sepas que no me he olvidado de mis hijos en ningún momento. Ni de vosotros, ni de los humanos.

\- Pero Joshua dijo…

\- Joshua dijo exactamente lo que yo quería que pensarais. ¿Para qué creíais que os había elegido, para venir a buscarme y pedirme que arreglara las cosas con un toque mágico? No, Castiel. Os escogí porque podíais salvar al mundo sin mí. Era necesario.

Castiel seguía sin entender nada, pero la voz cortó sus preguntas con un tono amable, aunque firme.

\- Ah, vamos, no le des más vueltas. Y alégrate, porque nada de esto ha sido en vano. Todo lo que has vivido en estos dos años te ha estado preparando para una misión especial que tengo para ti.

No se atrevió a preguntar, aunque las palabras le quemaban unos labios que aún no había recuperado. Poco a poco iba asimilando la idea de que era Dios en persona quien le estaba hablando, y a Dios no se le cuestionaba. Uno simplemente esperaba y creía, no hacía preguntas. Pero, por otra parte, después de todo lo que había vivido y sufrido, no se sentía capaz de mantener las formas como el buen soldado obediente que había sido durante milenios.

Dios, sin embargo, continuó hablándole antes de que llegara a formular una pregunta coherente en su mente.

\- Los detalles los dejaremos para otra ocasión, ¿te parece bien? No te angusties, hijo, sabrás lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegue el momento aunque yo no te lo diga expresamente. Después de todo, no pretenderás que ahora empiece a llevarte de la mano por cada paso del camino, ¿verdad?

Castiel no sabía si se sentía honrado o asustado por las expectativas que Dios parecía tener acerca de él. Probablemente era una mezcla de ambas cosas, aunque con un claro predominio de lo segundo. Temía no ser capaz de estar a la altura de esta nueva responsabilidad que estaba a punto de caer sobre sus hombros.

Porque, en el fondo de su corazón, ya intuía cuál iba a ser su misión. Lo que había aprendido durante los dos últimos años tan sólo le había preparado para una cosa: para entender por qué Dios les había exigido que amaran a los humanos a pesar de ser criaturas aparentemente inferiores. Porque no lo eran, nunca lo habían sido.

Y también, para descubrir que un ángel podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Que obedecer al Padre no significaba seguir órdenes ciegamente, sino dejarse guiar por el amor que Él les había enseñado.

Sus hermanos también necesitaban aprender lo mismo.

¿Pero cómo iba él, un insignificante ángel de uno de los órdenes más bajos de la jerarquía del cielo, a acometer esa tarea por sí solo? ¿De dónde iba a sacar las fuerzas para enfrentarse a unos hermanos que le habían torturado, matado, perseguido y despreciado, y tratar de liberar sus mentes?

Pero en cambio, la pregunta que escapó de su mente fue otra:

\- Padre, ¿por qué yo? Si querías un ángel que hubiera ejercido su libre albedrío, convivido con los seres humanos y aprendido a apreciarles, ya tenías a Anna. ¿Por qué no la trajiste a ella de vuelta?

Cuando le llegó la respuesta, había una sutil pero innegable nota de diversión en el tono de voz de Dios.

\- ¿Y quién dice que esté prescindiendo de ella?

-¿C… Cómo?

La esperanza renació en su interior, imparable y arrolladora. Si Dios hacía que Anna volviera…

\- Anna no está muerta, Castiel- respondió la voz-. Raphael no la mató, la llevó de vuelta a casa.

\- ¡Pero entonces, debo ir a buscarla enseguida!- exclamó, presa del pánico. La mera idea de que ella estuviera otra vez en manos de los otros ángeles hacía que se sintiera enfermo. Habían pasado días y días desde que se despertara en aquel hospital. Anna debía de estar sufriendo lo indecible, y cada segundo que tardara en rescatarla era un segundo demasiado tarde.

\- Tranquilízate, ella está bien. La retienen, pero nadie le ha hecho ningún daño. Michael iba a encargarse personalmente de su castigo pero, como sabes, ha estado muy ocupado. Anna estará asustada, pero intacta.

Esa respuesta aplacó un poco los temores de Castiel, al menos lo suficiente como para poder pararse a pensar en el resto de implicaciones que tenía la misión que le estaban confiando. Aún ardía en deseos de volver a casa lo antes posible y ver a Anna de nuevo, pero eso le hizo pensar en lo que iba a dejar atrás en la tierra.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Dean?- preguntó con suavidad-. Perder a su hermano es un golpe del que nunca se recuperará. ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por él antes de marcharme?

\- Yo me encargaré de Dean, no debes preocuparte por él. Estará bien.

\- ¿Y Sam? ¿Deberá sufrir el tormento eterno en el infierno, a pesar de haberse sacrificado por salvar a la humanidad?

No estaba seguro de cómo sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero lo sabía. A pesar de no haber presenciado la batalla final, tenía todos los recuerdos como si los hubiera visto con los ojos de Jimmy Novak. No, se corrigió. Con sus propios ojos.

\- Confía en mí, hijo- fue la respuesta, y Castiel habría jurado que oía una sonrisa en esa voz-. Como ya te he dicho, yo me encargaré de que estén bien.

De pronto se vio de nuevo en el cementerio, junto a un Dean apaleado hasta el borde de la muerte, que sin embargo llevaba heridas mucho más graves y profundas en el alma de las que lucía en su rostro.

Aún podía ofrecerle algo de consuelo antes de marcharse, si bien mucho más escaso de lo que hubiera querido. El resto lo dejaría en manos de Dios. Porque ahora sí, ahora podía creer de nuevo en que Él acogería a Dean en Su infinita misericordia.

Castiel volvía a tener fe.

 

 

 

*****

 

  
Ante la puerta de la celda celestial en que Anna estaba encerrada, Castiel taladró con la fuerza de su mirada a los dos ángeles que la guardaban. Para su sorpresa, bajaron la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión y le permitieron entrar. Castiel ya no tenía un corazón que pudiera martillearle frenéticamente en el pecho, pero de haber estado todavía dentro del cuerpo de Jimmy, sus latidos habrían resonado en todos los rincones del cielo mientras cruzaba el umbral místico que limitaba el recinto. En su defecto, sus alas temblaron con emoción apenas contenida.

Para Anna, el cautiverio tomaba la forma de una oscura habitación de paredes metálicas y sin ventanas. Su delgada figura estaba acurrucada en un rincón, con las piernas encogidas, las alas rodeando su cuerpo como una coraza protectora, mirando con terror hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse y apretándose contra la pared, como si intentara alejarse todavía más de quien quiera que hubiera venido a por ella.

Castiel dio un paso y la llamó por su nombre. Ella se quedó instantáneamente quieta al oír su voz, observándole fijamente con expresión cautelosa, como si temiera que él no fuera real.

Pero Castiel se adentró aún más en la oscura celda, hasta arrodillarse a su lado, y apartándole el pelo de la cara con delicadeza, la besó en la frente. Entonces Anna se dejó caer contra su pecho, apoyando el rostro en su hombro, y él la estrechó con todas sus fuerzas, acunándola como si fuera una criatura. Sólo en ese momento, cuando al fin la tuvo a salvo entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta del miedo que había pasado por ella. La oleada de alivio casi le hizo caer sentado.

\- Está bien- susurró sobre su cabeza, y no sabía muy bien si se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo-. Está bien. Todo irá bien, Anna, te lo prometo. Ya ha terminado. Por fin se ha terminado.

La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando estuvo en pie no la soltó. Le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, llena de afecto y de confianza. Tenía mucho que contarle, mucho que planificar, pero lo esencial se lo dijo sólo con la mirada, igual que había hecho siempre. Sintió que la respuesta de Anna era afirmativa. Sí, ella también aceptaba la misión. Lo harían entre los dos.

Salieron de la celda cogidos de la mano, para encontrarse con un mar de ángeles que se extendía hasta donde abarcaba la vista. Castiel recorrió con la mirada la multitud formada por sus hermanos, sus ojos expectantes mientras les contemplaban. Durante un breve momento de desasosiego, fue consciente de la magnitud inmensa de la tarea que tenía por delante y de lo poco cualificado que se sentía para acometerla.

Pero entonces Anna le apretó suavemente la mano y Castiel sintió que sus fuerzas se renovaban. Le dirigió una breve mirada de agradecimiento y luego, dirigiéndose a los otros ángeles, anunció:

\- Las cosas van a cambiar mucho por aquí.

 

 

FIN


End file.
